Stiles and Liam
The relationship between Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar and Human Stiles Stilinski Stiles and Liam's relationship got to a rocky start in Season 4, as Stiles was jealous of Liam's lacrosse prowess, and Liam appeared put off by Stiles' sarcastic demeanor. This only became worse after Liam was accidentally given the Bite by Scott McCall, leading Stiles to help Scott kidnap Liam in an attempt to prepare him for his potential transformation, making Liam believe that both Stiles and Scott were lunatics. This antagonistic relationship continued on as Liam slowly became a member of the McCall Pack, since Liam seemed displeased by Stiles' rude comments regarding his intermittent explosive disorder and how this would affect his lycanthropy. However, in time, Stiles and Liam's relationship evolved into a friendship due to the strength of the bonds in their pack, though they both remain snarky and sarcastic toward one another. Stiles, with help from Derek Hale, taught Liam how to control his transformations during the full moon while Scott and Kira Yukimura were kidnapped by Kate Argent, and Liam and Stiles both worked together to cover for Scott and Kira when they missed a lacrosse game. Their relationship became even closer in Season 5, when Liam helped Stiles investigate the intentions of Theo Raeken, an old friend of Scott and Stiles' who had just returned to Beacon Hills after a long absence. Neither Stiles nor Liam seemed to trust Theo despite his protests, though in time, after Theo had saved Liam and Stiles' life several times, they both started to reluctantly tolerate him. Together, Stiles and Liam worked with the pack to fulfill various goals, such as rescuing Lydia Martin from Eichen House, and they remain good friends going into Season 6. Stiles and Liam are also known as "Stiam" by fans Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= {{Scroll-1|content = In Codominance, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis |-|Season 6A= TBA Trivia *Despite Stiles' snarky, sarcastic, and occasionally hostile personality, he has actually helped Liam a lot with his friendships with other people, such as when he insisted that Liam come clean to his best friend Mason Hewitt about being a werewolf and the existence of the supernatural, and when he encouraged Scott McCall to reconcile with Liam after Liam nearly killed him under the influence of the supermoon and Theo Raeken's manipulations, allowing Liam to reconcile his relationship with his Alpha. *Liam and Stiles' friendship took a turn for the better in Season 4's Smoke and Mirrors, when Stiles, with help from Derek Hale, was able to guide Liam through his first full moon since accepting that he was indeed a werewolf by teaching him Satomi's Pack's mantra-- "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth." This allowed Liam to gain enough control that he was able to help the rest of the McCall Pack fight against Peter Hale, Kate Argent, and the Berserkers. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships